Lukas
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Crossover AU: Lukas' life changed on that night he saved Georgia from IT. Now, upon the death of his Mother, he must hunt down this shape shifting nightmare whilst face his personal demons. Meanwhile, Loki escaped Asgard to find his long lost son. The Avengers find him, will he fight them, or will he form an alliance for his son's sake?
1. Prologue

_**This story follows IT 2017 and is set after the first Avengers movie.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Stephen King owns IT while Marvel owns Avengers.**_

* * *

Lukas angrily stormed out of the house, furiously walking on the wet sidewalk, uncaring about the rain soaking his clothes. He had a fight with his Mother, which seems to be pretty often lately since he turned thirteen this year. Her teachings have become more strict and have taken up so much of his time it was becoming harder for him to be a kid for much longer. It's not like he hates her, and while she raised him differently from the other kids, he knows she loves him, she was just intense.

He sighed as he allowed the rain to sooth his anger, never feeling the chill no matter how cold it gets. Turning down a street corner, he was surprised to see a child in a yellow raincoat crouched in front of a storm drain. Squinting his eyes through the rain, he realized the boy was Georgie Denbrough, the younger brother of his classmate Billy Denbrough. But what threw him was that he was talking to something in the storm drain. His eyes widened when an awful feeling welled up inside of him as Georgie moved closer to whatever he was talking to. His body moved of its own accord, his legs sprinting through the rain towards the little boy.

Just as Georgie was about to take back the boat Pennywise was giving back to him, he was snatched up and was carried up the street towards his house. Looking up, he recognized the older kid as his brother's friend, "Lukas!" he exclaimed, but Lukas didn't stop in his running, "Put me down, I was getting my brother's boat back!" Georgie squirmed, wanting to go back to get his beloved brother's boat from the clown.

Once he was sure they were far enough away, Lukas set the boy down, "That little boat means nothing if it costs your life, little boy!" he scolded Georgie, locking his stern eyes with his frightened ones.

"Pennywise wasn't going to kill me, he was giving me back the boat." Georgie explained, his innocent eyes looking up at Lukas whose eyes widened at the name before shaking his head. "He wanted to kill you Georgie." he said firmly holding the boy's shoulders, "Listen to me and listen well, Pennywise is dangerous, he's not human." he locked his intense green eyes with Georgie's, "The next time you see him, run the other way. Stay close to your brother no matter what, do you hear me?" Georgie shakily nodded his head, unable to refuse the scary boy's orders before he was let go.

Lukas straightened himself up, his hand still grasping the other's raincoat, "I'll escort you home, but remember Georgie, do not leave your brother's side." he said as the Denbrough house came into view. He stayed until Georgie entered the front door, the latter waving at him before disappearing into his house.

Lukas ignored the rain as he ran back to his house, the name 'Pennywise' ringing through his ear, the same one he has heard his whole life from the very woman who raised him. He only glimpsed Pennywise for a split second when he was carrying Georgie off, but he can never forget the glowing murderous eyes, chalky pale skin and red hair.

As he got closer to his house, he saw flashing red and blue lights in his part of the neighborhood, making him falter in his steps before he made a mad dash towards where his home is located, praying to God it wasn't happening to his house. Those hopes were dashed when he saw police tape surrounding his lawn, his heart dropping before he slipped under the tape, ignoring the police officers that tried to stop him as he ran into the house.

Water dripped onto the floor as he entered his home, "Mom!" he yelled, catching the attention of the people gathered in the living room, their eyes full of horror and pity. His green eyes filled with tears when he saw a woman laying on the white carpet, her neck was grotesquely ripped apart as though some animal savagely tore it open with their teeth. Pale blonde hair splashed onto the carpet, the beautiful shade stain by her own blood, and blue eyes staring eternally at him.

Lukas felt all color drain from his face, the noise around him becoming silent as tears flowed down his cheeks in an endless stream of grief and guilt. His legs gave out from under him, his conscious barely registering a police officer who was trying to get his immobile body to move. His eyes refused to leave the woman on the floor, the woman who bore him, the woman who raised him, who taught him, who loved him.

He didn't hear their voices, his pain was too loud for him to hear anything but his heartbreak. He felt sick, shock and agony filled his soul to the breaking point. He gritted his teeth until he was sure they would shatter, trying to keep his cries from seeping out. But the pain was too much for him, all he could see was his Mother unmoving, forever staring into the nothingness in front of her.

Unable to keep it inside any longer, he released a scream that could be heard all over Derry, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" his anguished cry filled the whole house, drowning out the rain as he continued to scream. Even when his throat bled, he screamed. Even when officers carried him out, he screamed, blindly reaching for his Mother, crying for her to come back. His pain was heard throughout the neighborhood that gathered outside, their faces full of pain and sympathy for the boy who was robbed of his Mother. Rain splashed his face, mixing with his tears as he was placed in a car and was taken to the hospital.

Her body was wrapped up in a body bag before being lifted onto the gurney and was carried out, passing the fireplace where no one noticed a little sail boat burning among the embers.

* * *

 _ **The angst in this chapter is really deep. I apologize for any tears that sprang forth. Anyway, I hope you like this, because its not the end.**_


	2. Last Day of School

Green eyes opened as soon as the sun peeked through the window. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, tracing the small details until a soft weight settled itself on his chest. Looking down, he saw the sleek black fur with green eyes staring at him, its paws tapping him repeatedly on the nose. With a sigh, he pushed himself up on the bed, the furry feline backing off to settle in his lap. His eyes turned to the calendar, the days crossed out leading up to the date circled in red.

"Last day of school." He said, confirming the day as he petted the cat's head. "We can finally get some work done." he added, eyes glancing at the board with the map of Derry that had multiple tacks, string names and pictures of missing children connecting with each other. He glared at the board with disdain before he got up and started dressing for his final school day.

It will almost be a year since he began the hunt...since his Mother was killed. He sighed as he about her, ever since her death, he completely shut down. Therapists and child psychiatrists helped him through his grief to the best of their abilities, and by the third month, he was allowed to return to his childhood home once it was cleaned of crime. Upon returning home, he found a letter his Mother wrote to him years before her death detailing her final request of him should anything happen to her. Honoring her final request, he began his investigation using all the information his Mother gathered over the years and started searching for the creature he saw that night. He only has a couple months left before the creature goes back into its hibernation cycle.

School became pretty drawl for him as well, he avoided everyone unless it was school related, and everyone left him alone because they thought he was still grieving his Mother. Which made his job somewhat easier in his hunt. Although, he did get into quite a bit of scrap against Bowers' Gang whenever the bullies wanted to pick on the other kids. Each time, he came out on top. Mother's lessons really do pay off.

After adjusting the belt on his pants, he grabbed his book back and left the room with the cat close behind him. Passing through the kitchen, he grabbed an apple on his way to the front door, his mind blank as he left his house, but not before getting his bike and riding to school with the black cat riding on his head and shoulders.

As he got close enough to the school where he can walk his bike to the bike rack, the other students gave him the odd looks when they spotted the cat lounging on his shoulder. He paid them no mind as he chained his bike to the rack, choosing to go about his regular routine before entering the school one last time. His body was on autopilot as he got to his classroom and sat in his usual seat, gazing out the window, waiting for school to end so he can get work done.

"Lukas Frost." the teacher called his name as said student raised his hand in a lazy manner, "Present."

"Mr. Frost." a stern voice made him look to the front to see all the class staring at him before the teacher said, "How many times must I tell you _not_ to bring pets to class?" she said as the students giggled under their breaths.

"Hm?" Lukas said before rolling his eyes up to look at his feline companion, "Oh yeah, I forgot he was still attached to me." he mumbled, but the class still heard him as they laughed.

"You know the drill Mr. Frost." The teacher said in a disapproving tone as the cat purred on his head.

"Yes ma'am." Lukas said as he stood up to open the window, the black cat taking his cue to step outside before the boy closed said window. He didn't have to worry about his companion falling since they were on the first floor of the school building. Taking his seat again, the class resumed as the teacher began talking about something Lukas had already tuned out.

Looking up at the clock, he saw that there were only three hours left before school ends. ' _Just three more hours.'_ he thought to himself as he glanced around at the students, taking note of some seats that were vacant of students Lukas had known of since kindergarten.

He stared at the deserted seats before glancing around again until his eyes landed on Billy Denbrough. Ever since he returned from extensive psychiatric help, he and his little brother Georgie, along with his friends have tried to include him in their circle, all of which he politely refused. While he talked to them on occasion, mostly when saving their lives from Bowers and his goons, he could hardly say he was friends with them, or anyone for that matter. Feeling Lukas' gaze on him, Billy turned to look at the raven haired boy who gave him a nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention to the front and pretended to listen to the teacher.

Those three hours felt like an eternity until the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the school year as the students cheered and filed out of the classroom. Lukas however, left through the window in order to avoid the crowded hallways, his cat leapt onto his shoulder the moment he was outside, having not left the window ledge since class started. Making his way to the front of the school, he saw police cars and a woman standing outside, looking anxious as she waited for someone.

' _Betty Ribson's Mother.'_ Lukas thought to himself, remembering the woman as he sighed in pity, "It got Betty as well." he whispered to his companion before walking over to the bike rack. As he got there, he saw from the corner of his eye Bowers and his gang cornering Billy and his friends, the latter shielding his little brother from the mullet wearing bastard.

With an annoyed sigh, he left the bike rack as his hand unbuckled the belt, getting ready to use it to defend the misfits. Just as Bowers was about to angrily grab Billy by the front of his shirt, Lukas whipped his belt out and wrapped it around Bowers' wrist before giving it a sharp tug, making the older boy spin around and stumble from the force before landing on his face. Spitting the grass out of his mouth, he snarled as he looked up and saw Lukas standing not too far away with his belt in his hand, holding it like a whip the way one tames a wild animal. "You know this is getting old." Lukas deadpanned, glaring at Bowers while his cat hissed fiercely at the bully.

Bowers stood up and stomped towards Lukas with the intent to kill. "Be careful Bowers," Lukas stopped him with sickening sweet grin, "your Daddy's watching." he said, tilting his head in the direction of where the sheriff was standing, glaring at his son who trembled in anger and fear when his eyes met his Father's.

Turning back to Lukas' smirk combined with a glare, "I gave you a free ride after what happened to your Mom. Ride's over Frost, this summer's gonna be a hurt train." Bower said, glaring hatefully at Lukas who continued giving him his just as scary glare.

"Aw, how generous of you." Lukas sneered, tightening his grip on his belt, "Here I thought you learned your lesson after the last ten dozen times I handed your ass to you. But it's not as exciting as it used to be." he said, everyone who was around the area could've sworn they felt the temperature drop to freezing despite it being summer.

"Just you wait Lukas, I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face. Then you'll be sorry." Bowers sneered back, getting in the smaller boy's face.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Lukas sarcastically said, keeping his glare and smirk in place, "Better run along now dear Henry, because it's not gonna be my belt that stains your back." he said, indicating to what his Father will do to him if he kept this up.

Bower growled low in his throat before stepping back, "This is far from over." he vowed before turning his back on Lukas and Billy's group, his gang following close behind him towards his car.

"Anytime, any place, dickless cunt." Lukas said, giving Bowers one last glare as the latter drove off, his tires screeching on the asphalt.

Lukas let out a breath, tension leaving his body as he looped his belt back around his pants. A hand landed on his shoulder, making him turn to his right to see Billy's mouthy friend with the glasses, "That was sick man. I thought you were going to flatten his ass again." Richie exclaimed as he glanced at his phone, turning off the video camera, "Too bad I didn't get some action, that would've been another Youtube worthy moment."

Lukas shook his head, "How many times have I told you to stop posting videos of my fights?" he sighed, remembering many instances when he had to save them from Bowers' Gang and caught Richie taking footage on his iPhone. "Eh, lost count." Richie shrugged, never getting tired of seeing Lukas come out on top for his subscribers to see.

Billy stepped up to Lukas with his little brother's hand encased in his, "L-L-Lukas...Th-Th-Th-Thank you." he stuttered to his classmate who has gotten used to his speech.

"I didn't do it for you, I just don't want your little brother seeing you become pathetic." Lukas said, glancing down at Georgie who smiled at him before shrugging off Richie's hand from his shoulder and walking away, "See you around Denbrough."

"Wait!" Billy stopped him, making Lukas turn back around in response as he waited for the other to speak, "Are you d-d-d-doing anyth-th-thing this summer?"

"Why?" Lukas asked, patiently waiting for Billy to finish his speech, "I th-th-thought that m-m-m-maybe you want to h-h-h-hang out sometime now that s-s-s-school's out for us."

"Thanks for the offer Denbrough, but I already have plans for the summer." Lukas said, politely turning him down again.

"Doing what, aside from smacking Bowers' ass to the ground." Richie asked as he stared at Lukas in question.

Lukas thought of how to phrase his answer before opening his mouth, "I'm going hunting." he said, not lying, but not speaking the truth either.

"For what?" Eddie asked, though his attention was mainly on the cat perched on Lukas' head.

Lukas surprised them with a quiet smirk, "It's a secret. Have a good summer." he said before walking away towards his bike and rode back home.

"He's never game for anything." Stanley commented as their group watched him leave.

"I still think he's cool." Eddie voiced his opinion while taking out his inhaler.

"Yeah, in an angry cynical fighting prick type of way." Richie chimed in, "And what's with the cat, it sticks to him like glue and was glaring at Bowers just now." he added as they all got their bikes and rode off.

Georgie followed his brother on his bike, "He looks mean, but I don't think he's bad. He saves our lives after all." he said, silently admiring the boy who saved him and keeps him and his brother safe.

"G-Georgie's right." Billy said, keeping close to his little brother, "Besides, it's almost b-b-been a year since his Mom died. So of c-c-course he's distant from everyone." he added, remembering that one detail about their classmate that made him become reclusive from the rest.

* * *

Lukas shrugged off his book bag before he changed into appropriate clothes that would suit him on his trek to wear he needs to go. After putting on the headband that had a flashlight in the forehead area, he strapped a variety of equipment onto his person inside his jacket, his belt and even inside his combat boots.

He heaved a sigh of mild irritation as he turned to the cat who was staring at him from the desk chair, "How much longer are you going to remain like that?"

The cat meowed before his eyes glowed then his body began to take shape into the form of a man. His hair was black as night and his eyes were the same color as Lukas', he wore a dark business suit that made him look a little threatening and he had a slight smile on his face as he watched the boy's expression.

"I thought you preferred me much better in that form?" he asked in his silvery voice as he leaned back in the chair.

"Maybe a little." Lukas admitted as he took a flare torch and added it to his pack, "Still a little creepy when your 'guardian' latches onto you and starts following you around like a pet." he added, having gotten somewhat used to the man's present when he revealed himself to Lukas and got him out of that psychiatric facility.

"This creature targets young children like yourself," the man said, glancing at the missing children board with a hint of anger and protectiveness, "I'd rather be around when It comes so I can dispatch him before he can take you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but I think I'm capable of handling myself. Mom did train me after all." Lukas said, not looking to see his expression as he packed the tools necessary for his mission.

"You can't blame a man for wanting to protect his son." the older man said, watching his boy flinch at the word.

Lukas was silent as he glared at his pack, "I admit I have certain obligations toward you as well as a degree of respect, but I have yet to acknowledge you as my Father." he said, still refusing to call the man by that title as he finished packing.

His Father, though hurt by his statement, didn't let it show on his face, "As you say Lukas." he said as Lukas strapped the pack to his person before leaving his room again. The black haired man chuckled under his breath before he shifted into his cat form and followed his son out of the house and took his designated spot on his shoulders.

Lukas, already used to his creator's habit of latching onto him in his feline form, decided not to comment on this as he got his bike. "We're going to the Barrens. Hope you're in the mood to get your feet wet...Loki." he added, using his Father's real name and as he rode towards the river.

Loki's response was a whack to the head with his tail.


End file.
